Come with me Seth x oc
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: Emily is a normal 14 year old orphan who lives with cabbie Jack Bruno. What happens when a certain set of twins appear in the yellow taxi and turn out to be more than any other passengers. Will Emily find love with the most unlikely person? How will she handle all the crazy events in the long alien adventure. How can love survive in a govement chase. It all depends on the outcome o
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a race to witch mountain book. I watched it yesterday and it may even take over The Hunger Games spot as my favourite movie! Anyway so this is the same as the movie except I've added in my own oc who may or may not fall for a certain someone. (If you've read ANY of my fanfics, excluding Dolphin Tale, you'll know that my favourite characters are Cato and Clove so think of where I heard about it from and then who my favourite character in this may be). Love you all. Dolphindreamer11. P.S This won't just be in my oc's pov, I'll also do it in Seth's (Me hoping that I didn't just give it all away).**

Hello, my name is Emily Geanson and I'm 14 years old. My parents died when I was 10 and I was put into the custody of my 'uncle' Jack. He was in prison shortly but my family trusted him and he really was like an uncle to me. He now works as a cab driver.

I have long, wavy blonde hair to my waist that I wear today in a fishtail braid. I have big, blue ocean coloured eyes and pale skin. Today I wear blusher, a natural eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I am wearing my designer skinny jeans and a purple vest top. I wear a black, Hollister zip-up hoodie but unzipped if that makes sense. I wear brown heeled leather boots and I carry my brown, leather tote. In my bag I have a sketchbook, my phone, pencil case, book (the Hunger Games) and a notepad.

"Emily, we need to leave." MY uncles voice yells. Today I'm coming with him to work. He's on overload because of the 'nutjob' convention, as we call it. I've tried talking to him but he won't let me stay home alone and all my friends are busy.

I walk with him to the cab area. As we get to the cab area my uncle spots a black jeep.

"Hey, you guys gotta move this thing, I gotta go." MY uncle tells the driver, through his tinted glass windows. A man steps out of the car.

"Jack," He greets in a cheerful yet sinister way "Don't return phonecalls anymore?" Another guy appears behind Jack.

"Mr Wolfe thinks you're being rude."

"Emily, get in the cab." I comply, sitting in the front passenger seat, still listening to the conversation.

"Tell Wolfe that when I said it was the last time, I meant it." That was Uncle Jack.

"Mr Wolfe decides when it's the last time, not you Jack." That was the black jeep guy.

"He likes you Jackie. Hates to see you wasting your god-driven driving talent giving fat tourists cab rides up and down the Strip. Buddy, what kind of life is that?" And that was the appearing guy.

"It's one I'm late for." Jack replies. There's a pause and then grunting and smashing. I just hope that wasn't to Jack.

"You got a death wish?" The black jeep man asks.

"I drive a cab in Vegas." Jack replies opens the door and the appearing dude says.

"You're dead Jack." Then a siren wails.

"Hey! What are you doing? Man, are you insane? Move this out of the taxi zone before I give you a ticket." Thank you Officer.

"See you soon, Jackie." The appearing guy says as they get in there car and drive off. Jack shuts the door and revs up the engine. Jack drives out the taxi zone. Everything's normal before I look in the mirror to check my make-up and see a boy and girl, about my age.

"Uncle Jack?" I call out and point behind us. He see's and stops, the tires screeching horrifically. We both turn around to look at the kids who seem confused at our startledness. Car horns begin honking at us to move but we ignore them.

"Where'd you come from?" Jack asks.

"Outside." The boy says, confused. I giggle at how, well, funny it is. He actually seems to think that Jack didn't know that.

Looking at them closer I think that they'd be twins. They have the same lightning blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and ragged clothing.

"I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?" Jack says, glaring at me to stay silent. I nodded and zipped ,my lips childishly.

"Through that portal." The girl says as they both point at the right hand car door.

"I'm Seth. This is my sister ,Sara." Seth says. Seth. That's a hot name. Wait, what? Just looking at him makes my tummy queasy. His bright icy blue eyes. I can just imagine staring into them ,running my hands through his silky, soft blonde locks, laying on his muscular body, OK these thoughts stop NOW!

"We require transportation services immediately." Seth continues. Does he always use really long and complicated words?

"In English please?" I ask and Jack glares at me again.

"I thought I told you to zip it." He whispers and elbows me in the ribcage.

"Really?" Jack continues, this time speaking to the twins "Well I require-"

"A currency transaction." The blonde girl, Sara interrupts.

"Would this amount suffice?" Seth asks. He reveals a massive wad of cash.

"Woah." I marvel. I really have never seen so much money.

"What did you two do, rob a bank?" Jack asks and I laugh again at his dry humour.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks and me and Jack exchange a look. We never mentioned his full name.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asks. Sara points at Jack's drivers licence. Seth continues.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent we get to our destination without delay."

"All, right, I'm going." Jack yells out at an angry driver. "Where to." Jack asks, deciding to take them where they wanna go. I try to ignore the strange feelings inside me. I mean, it's just a cab journey right? Then he'll go and I'll never see him again.

Seth produces a strange black handhold device that begins to make strange beeping sounds.

"I need an address." Jack pushes.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara concludes , pointing north.

"I'm gonna need something more specific than just 'that direction'." Jack once again pushes as I stifle another laugh. His dry humours funny, OK?!

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-" Seth starts.

"We're just gonna stick with 'that direction'." Jack decides. Seth looks so confused and annoyed, it's so cute. My phone starts ringing so I pull it out and see my BFF's name and picture flashing on the screen.

"What's that peculiar wireless device?" Seth asks.

"It's a mobile phone." I say carefully. Everyone had and knew what a mobile was these days. Had these two been living under a rock all there lives?

"Who is it?" Jack asks, with no interest in his voice.

"Natalie." I respond and he makes a gesture to say that I can answer.

 **AN: sorry that I'm stopping it here but my laptops gone really slow and is running out of charge. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. Please comment and favourite, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

I answer the call and Natalie's preppy voice projects into my ear.

 _"Hey, girlfriend, you wanna go shopping at the mall?"_

I roll my eyes. Natalie can be so dumb sometimes, but I still love her! We're quite different but they say opposites attract! I trust Nat with with my life and it's crazy to think that we've known each other since diapers.

"Nat, I told you that I'd have to go with Uncle Jack in his cab because _you_ are _all_ busy and he _still_ won't leave me home alone." I direct the last part to Jack who gives me a 'are you serious face'.

"Anyways, I thought you had a date with Todd?!"

 _"I broke up with him!"_

"Why? You two were perfect for each other! You were practically soulmates! What gives?"

 _"He cheated on me with Yasmin!"_

"HER. As in sluterella!?" I explain, bewildered.

"Language, Emily!" Jack warns.

"What's a sluterella?" Sara asks.

"And what's a girlfriend, mall and soulmate?" Seth adds. I look at them strangley. They don't know what a _mall_ is? Where have these people _been_?

 _"Yeah, sluterella._ " Natalie says and her voice sounds broken. My one completely changes.

"It's alright Nat. You don't need him. He's a cheating, lying, good-for-nothing, sorry excuse for a boyfriend." I tell her

 _"Thanks Em. You always know how to make me feel better. Now I'm going to go find a boyfriend. I've already been single for 4 minutes!"_ With that she hangs up and I laugh. I see that we are now on a road, in the desert. We are the only car on this road and it's really hot. There are huge, great mountains in the distance and dark green trees dotted around.

"Are your parents going to be OK with you guys spending all this money?" Jack asks the twins.

"We have agreed on a financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation-" Seth starts.

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab, with a big wad of cash, with a drop-off location, that's in the middle of nowhere. In my book, that's a little chapter called 'running away'. Jack declares. Jack's radio then buzzes as his bosses voice fuzzes on.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capisce?"

"I'm losing reception, Dominic." Jack replies, turning his radio off. I laugh, Jack hates his boss.

"Jack? Jack!" Dominic voice disappears. I turn around to see Sara and Seth glancing fearfully out of the back window. I'm about to ask what's up when Sara speaks.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Fear is evident in her voice. I wonder what their not telling us. They have got to be the weirdest people we have ever had in this cab. And trust me when I say that we have had some really weird people in this cab! Sara cocks her head at me and I wonder why. What I do?

"There's no vehicles following-" Jack trails off when 1, 2 and finally 3 black jeeps appear in the horizon of the wing-mirror.

"In your current speed versus theirs, they will overtake us in less than a minute!" Seth explains, command evident in his gruff but slight young voice. Damn it's sexy. And their she goes again! Why does Sara keep looking at me weirdly?

"Relax kid, I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack says calmly, slowing down.

"Jack, I'm not sure whether that's such a good idea." I say. He shrugs and is moving at around 20 miles an hour. That is way to slow. Sara and Seth exchange a worried look. Oh boy!

"Open road people. it's all yours!" Jack yells out of the now open window. he makes a motion with his hand, indicating that they can overtake. The first black jeep moves slowly next to ours. Their heavily tinted window resting in place with Seth's and then Jack's. It stays at each way to long for comfort and necessary. They finally overtake and Jack turns around to face us all.

"What did I tell you.? Nobody's following us. I'm the king of these roads-" Jack starts.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara cries and we all turn around to see that the black jeep has skidded to a holt in front of us and that we will soon collide. We begin to skid as the other jeeps try to close in on us. Jack goes crazy with the steering wheel as we're all thrown around like dolls in the taxi. We overtake the first car, the second and third in pursuit.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack yells out angrily.

"Who is Mr Wolfe, jack Bruno?" Sara asks and I look at her funnily again. Can she read minds or something? She gasps at me and I'm pretty sure she knows what I just thought. Creepy, much.

"How did you know that-" Jack starts but finishes with a grunt from a black jeep bashing our car. "Get down now!" Jack yells and Sara, Seth and I all duck down. The three black jeeps try to box us in so jack keeps bashing against them. I let out a grunt as one slams into my door and my head is basked against it. Seth looks at me worriedly.

"Are you OK?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I reassure him, rubbing my head slightly.

"Hold on." Jack warns as he stops the car, the breaks squealing. 2 of the cars crash into each other, leaving the first black jeep remaining. Dry mud flies through the air in clouds and I cough as some enters through the window, which I quickly shut.

"Jack Bruno, it appears we have not eluded them." Sara exclaims and I glance out the back to see the first jeep still pursuing.

"I'm so over this. Stay down. STAY DOWN!" Jack yells the second 'stay down' as we continued to ignore him and fearfully look at the remaining Jeep. We all duck down again.

"Seth no, it's not a good idea." I hear Sara say and I turn around to see what's going on.

"I have to try." Is Seth's response. He holds a heroic look in his eye and seems determined to do whatever he is about to.

"It's too dangerous!" Sara whispers and I see her eyes glazing over. What is he about to do? My own heart beats faster than before and I take more intakes of breath. I am hit with claustrophobia and nausea. Great, really, just great! I watch in horror as Seth moulds into the seats and appears out in the road. I nearly yell until I hear Sara's voice in my head.

" _It's me sara. You probably already worked it out but me d Seth are aliens. Please don't say anything or alert your Uncle, we mean no harm. We are hear to save your planet as well as ours but I'll tell you about that later. I can read minds and levitate objects whilst Seth can control his molecular density and withstand the greatest of impacts. He will be fine, just stay quiet. He is about to do something stupid but there is very small risk and next to impossible that he'll be harmed."_

I watch helplessly as Seth stands up and walks into the path of the Jeep. I force the scream to die in my throat as I watch what I think to be Seth, standing in oncoming doom. To my surprise and relief the car hits him and shatters, the debris flying straight through him and leaving him without a scratch. Sara uses her hand to reverse the car.

"Now what?" Jack complains. "You three OK?" Jack asks.

WE are-" Sara begins.

"-Fine." Seth finishes as he moulds back into the cab. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He's OK and sitting here like nothing happened. "We should just keep moving."

"Stay here." Jack grabs a crowbar and walks towards the Jeep. I face-plant.

"What were you doing? Emily knows that we're aliens now!" Sara exclaims and Seth's face droops.

"You probably think we're freaks." He murmurs. OI shake my head.

"You can' help or have any power in what you're born as. I'm just glad you're alrigght. I thought you were going to-" I trail off, my eyes glazing over. I've lost people I love to car crashes before, my parents. I was not going to lose Seth in one too. A small smirk appears on Sara's face and I remember that she can read minds. I lean back into my seat.

"Oh shit!" I whisper to myself. It goes silent for a short time as I'm pretty sure Seth and Sara speak to each other through mind reading.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Seth says, breaking the silence. I'm about to reply when Jack gets in and drives.

"How you three holding up back there?" Jack asks, interrupting the silence.

"We're fine." Sara says, answering for all of us.

"I'm sorry for dragging you three into all this. " Jack apologises.

"There's no need to apologise, Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame." Sara reassures, making me wonder if the Jeeps were to do with the twins instead of Jack and Mr Wolfe.

"But the urgency or our trip has not decreased." Seth informs.

"I'll get you two where you need to go. You've earned it." Jack promises. If only he knew, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab continues to cruise through the desert and we have now lost the three Jeeps.

We now drive near the rockier areas.

"We're here Jack Bruno." Sara informs and my heart sinks. I guess this is goodbye Seth.

"Here? But there's nothing here!" Then a falling apart shack appears. A smile appears on Sara's face but sadness on Seth's.

"Somebody's expecting you two right? It doesn't look like anyone's home." Jack worries.

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives." Sara reassures.

"OK, that's 720 dollars and 50 cents. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off 25 percent." Jack reasons.

"Here." Seth says' quickly, shoving the wad of cash in Jack's hand and running out to join up with Sara, who is already inside the house.

"OK then, goodbye to you too." Jack mutters. I see Seth turn around and look at me before turning back and going inside.

"500% tip. That's reasonable." Jack sighs. I know he hates taking advantage of kids. I hold out my hand.

"Want me to go speak to them?" I ask. He hands me the cash and I run in. I hear him shouting to them as I go to enter.

"HEY! YOU GUYS OVERPAID. BY ALOT. " just as I go to enter the glass in a window shatters. Jack runs after me, though I get in first. The door squeaking behind me.

"Hello?" I whisper, it becoming scarily spooky and it kind of creeps me out. Jack joins my side.

"The cabs ruined." He mutters. A noise sounds and he picks up a bit of stair railings and holds it up defensively. Another noise goes and Jack hits out, the railing going through-Seth!

"What just happened?" Jack asks confused. People ignore him though.

"You should not have jeopardized your lives by following us here." Sara warns.

"What sort of trouble are you in?" Jack asks.

"Return to your vehicle, your services are no longer required." Seth orders. He seems to mostly be talking to Jack.

"Seth he's just trying to help." Sara tries.

"We don't _need_ his help. Somebody's already been in here, looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us, Sara. And Emily if she wants in." He smiles at me warmly and I nod. Sara shares a knowing smile with herself that is honestly starting to get creepy.

"I'm not leaving Emily here with you. You know that right." Jack says, but we all ignore him again.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno. But my brother is right, we can involve you no further."

"Got it!" Seth declares.

"Let's go!" I agree.

"hey, just tell me what's going-" Once again Jack is ignored and Seth interrupts him.

"This way." He says, leading the way. "Hurry up girls." We follow him obediently. Seth opens up the fridge as Jack joins us. He places the handhold device from earlier on it and it starts to beep. The fridge moves creating a new route. We all enter.

"Woah, hey. Don't go in the pimped pout fridge Jack. hey!" Jack calls out and decides to follow us. He really is a nutjob! We follow Seth who puts the device on the wall again as it begins to buzz. The wall moves revealing another route. Seth removes the device and we enter. We follow the passage and it leads to a less dense version of a forest. It had these weird gloopy balls on the ground and hanging in the air. I glanced over at Seth and saw his face full of wonder. My heart did flips and I blushed and turned away. He is so damn hot!

"What is this place?" Jack asked, he was yet again ignored.

"This way." Seth said and I followed him. He took my hand, to stop me from getting lost and we followed the beeping and buzzing of the device.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jack calls after us, trying to catch up.

"Hey." Jack tried again and was once again ignored. Seth was led by the device to a gloppy thing. The device started going crazy when held over it.

"Sara, it's here!" Seth called and I hear a hint of excitement that makes me smile. Sara rushes over. She takes off her necklace and places it on the gloopy thing. Then she hesitantly sticks her hand in and pulls it out with a similar looking device. Sara's face lights up and a small smile dances on Seth's face. He looks so handsome when he smiles.

"What is it?" Jack stutters.

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno!" Sara exclaims.

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it. Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?" Jack asks suspiciously.

"We think so. It's very valuable. Which is why it was vital that we located it first." Seth explains.

"What makes you so sure whoever else wanted it isn't still looking for it?" Jack asks. Before anyone can answer a door slams and we all gasp. Someone else _is_ all crouch down.

"Shh. Go, go, go." Jack whispers. We back away slowly and hide in some shrubs. We hear some branches snapping and Seth puts his arm around me and pulls me to his chest protectively. Fear is evident on everyone's face. We're all petrified. Why'd you have to be right Jack? We hear something near us and Jack loses it.

"Run! Run! Run!" He yells. Me, Seth and Sara hide in some bushes as we see Jack fly through the air and land awkwardly, grunting. I go to run forward to help him but Seth shakes his head.

"You'll endanger both of you by going out." He warns and I nod in understanding. I see a large metal figure and hear Sara and Seth gasp in surprise. I make a mental note to ask them what it is when we get out of here. I glance at Seth who has pulled me right to his chest. That metal thing must be dangerous. He sees me looking at him and sends me a worried smile.

"It's going to be OK Emily. I'll protect you. You're going to be fine." He whispers and I shoot him a sorry excuse of a smile. I lean back into his chest more and feel his arms tighten around me. He has both of his arms claspered around my middle and his chin rested on my head. The metal robot shoots fire and one of the gloppy things and it sets fire to it and it begins to spread to others. Me, Seth and Sara are thrown back by the impact. Seth lets go an "ah!" and Sara a shriek while I let out a full on scream. Me and Seth become untangled as we're blown back by I land on him and he lets out a groan. I get off quickly and help him up.

"Sorry." I apoligise as he drags us away into the safety of more bushes. We continue to run, Sara by our sides.

"Jack Bruno!" She calls out.

"Kids!" I hear Jack and my heart leaps with fear. I can't lose Jack too. He's become like a second Dad to me. My eyes glaze over and I start to hyperventilate.

"Shh. It's OK." Seth calms "We're all going to be fine. " I nod and swallow, trying to slow down my breathing without much success. The fire spreads and we have to move. I see fire burning where Jack was. I think I see him running away. I'm so scared.

"Jack!" I call out hoarsely, panicking "Uncle Jack!" Tears are running down my face. Seth see's and tightens his grip on my hand. I'm pretty sure I see his heart break in his eyes.

"We have to move Emily, it's dangerous here. You're uncles alright. We'll see him soon OK? There's no need to be scared. I got you." I nod and wipe my eyes, though tears still fall.

"Go, go , go Sara!" He calls as we start running again. The ground underneath our feet is suddenly on fire and we're thrown into the air, my hand torn from Seth's. We all land with a thud and Seth recovers first.

"Emily?" He calls out "Sara?" Sara gets up and I call out to Seth who helps me up.

"Come on!" He calls out, wrapping one of his arms around each of our backs, protecting us as we run.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara calls out again. She splits from the group. The robot comes up behind her and grabs her; she lets go of the device.

"Seth!" She screams. She's thrown away from the robot as he see's that she's dropped it. She recovers quickly though. He goes to pick it up but Sara uses her powers and flies to her hand just in time. Out of nowhere jack appears and tackles the robot!

"Jack! Uncle Jack!" I scream as Seth holds me back from running to him, both his arms around my middle, lifting me slightly off the ground. Jack's held in a headlock before being thrown into a tree. Sara throws a flaming gloppy thing and the robot which knocks him off his feet and sends him flying. Jack runs to us.

"Come on! WE gotta go! We gotta go!" He yells, pushing us along. We all run to the exit. We somehow all make it out without being incinerated. Jack and Sara are first out and then Seth pushes me through. The robot sends a blue fire blast at us. Seth manages to close the just in time before being incinerated buty is thrown to the floor hard by the impact and knocked unconscious.

"SETH!" Me and Sara yell. Jack grabs his unconscious form and puts him in a fireman lift across his shoulders and encourages us to keep moving.

"Keep moving. Keep moving!" Jack yells. "Go, go, go, go, go! Let's go, let's go! "We make it outside, fire burning everywhere and ash all in the air. I open the back door and climb into the middle. Helping take Seth and strap him in. Jack gets in and drives as fast as the taxi lets him go. Sara sits next to me so I'm squashed in between both of them. I wipe ash from my hair and let out a huge sigh. Me and Sara exchange worried looks and watch Seth, praying for him to wake up. SEth suddenly wakes up and I let out a huge sigh and hug him tightly. He groans but lets me hug him, tears streaming down my face.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asks Sara.

"His system has the ability-" Sara starts and I pull away.

"I will be fine." Seth interrupts. "It is more important we gain much distance from this location." Aw. How selfless. He's just woken up from being unconscious and he's already trying to protect us all!

"I'm happy you're feeling better," Jack starts "'cause your gonna need your strength when you explain just what happened back there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously - "I'm happy you're feeling better," Jack starts "'cause you're gonna need your strength when you explain just what happened back there!"

Present-

Sara, Seth and I shared a worried look as we continued to bump down dark roads. Then Jack pulled over and turned around.

"Here's the deal : The cab doesn't move until your mouths do." Jack ordered. "So start talking". I could practically see the steam coming out of Seth's ears. He was pissed.

"The information you are seeking, is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth said slowly. He really does hate my uncle.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of ...your world." Sara stated.

"hey, I'm a cab driver, OK?" Jack started, spitting out his words "I have had plenty of worldly experi-" He's cut off when he see's a blue luminous light. "Experiences." He finishes. Seth, Sara and I turn around alarmed.

"Sara, we have to go!" Seth yells. Sara sticks out her hand, causing the car to start moving, swerving out of control. Jack grabs the steering wheel and begins driving.

"What is it?!" Jack yells. Seth hooks an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to his chest, out of harms way.

"HANG ON!" Jack yells again as fire explodes in front of us. I grip onto Seth for dear life as we're jerked around inside the car. I let out a scream and Seth holds onto me protectively. More fires spring up and the car jerks across the lanes, trying to avoid being set alight. We end up skidding down a steep hill causing a shriek to erupt from my mouth. Seth practically pulls me onto his lap as we almost die right there. jack manages to get control of the car and drives into a railway tunnel, to hide from whatever it is that's chasing us.

"We can't let him destroy it Sara!" Seth whispers, clutching my quivering body to his chest. I gasp for air and he strokes my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"Who is he? And this time I need real answers." Jack commands.

"It's a Siphon." Sara says carefully, avoiding Seth's angry gaze.

"A what?" Jack ask, confused.

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is complete." Seth says, his voice hard and stony.

"And his mission is?" Jack asks, avoiding the obvious answer.

"Us." Sara squeaks and I let out a small whimper. Seth keeps me pulled to his chest. The blue lights reappear, as if they were searchlights. No body breaths. Jack's hand rest on the keys, Sara's eyes locked on the lights and Seth tightens his grip on me. A let out an unrecognisable whimper and bury my head in Seth's jacket. He strokes my hair with his spare hand almost robotically. If we're found, we may not live. People begin to pant and sigh so I come out and see that it's gone. Peoples eyes are glazed but everyone wears smiles. It hadn't found us. Jack starts the engine and we slowly drive out of the tunnel and along the tracks. The silence hangs eerily in the air. Seth is looking forward, obviously getting wound up.

"Get out of my head, Sara!" He whisper-yells suddenly, catching me and Sara off guard. At the moment I sit alone. Seth ripped our hands apart a few minutes ago, shooting Sara a dirty look.

"What's going on?" I mumble.

"You need to tell her, Seth." Sara says gently.

"No." Seth whisper-yells again, the look in his eye scaring me.

"Either one or both of you could die on this trip, Seth. You have to tell her how you feel. Or else you could lose her forever. She feels the same, Seth. I can see. Just tell her, Seth."

"I do not have feelings for her!" Seth glares.

"Seth, she feels the same! Just tell her before it becomes to late." Seth takes a deep breath then murmurs "fine." Grumpliy, making me giggle.

"Emily," He starts, turning to face me. "I met you this morning yet I feel like I have known you forever. When I'm near you I feel happy and also feel the need to protect you and keep you safe. I have come to the conclusion that... I have developed deep affectionate feelings for you. I ... I love you." He blushes and turns away.

"Happy Sara?" He spits "Now she'll think I'm an idiot."

"Actually she doesn't. And yes, I am happy." Sara explains. She nudges me "Say something." She urges. I take a deep breath and turn to Seth.

"I - I lo- love you too ,Seth." I reply, blushing madly. He turns round to look at me. He looks at me in the midnight and a huge, boyish grin stretches across his face.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Really." I reply. His eyes light up like a child's on Christmas Day.

"What happens now?" He asks.

"Well, I think we start dating." I say. It's new to me too. I'd had lots of boys ask me out before, but I never liked any son always said no.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Well, dating is where you become boyfriend and girlfriend. They have strong feelings, love, towards each other and use a relationship to show that and also label their love. It also stops others from trying to steal someone else's love. They show their love by holding hands, going on dates, hugging, kissing, etc." I explain awkwardly.

"That seems to fit. What do you say, girlfriend?" Seth asks.

"Sounds perfect, boyfriend." I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles hugely and it makes me giggle. And somehow through all of that, Jack was concentrating so hard on driving that he missed it all! Yay! NO boyfriend lecture. I cuddle into Seth's side and he slides an arm round my shoulders. I lean against his side and rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles and kisses me between my eyebrows. I giggle and kiss him on his nose.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks, interrupting our little love session (Not that kind you sick people).

"Not unless you know how to fly." Jack states dully. Suddenly the Siphon appears and sends a fire blast, hitting the car. I scream and hold onto Seth for dear life. What a way to destroy our happy ora. More explosions sound as jack yells for us to get down. Seth rests my head on his lap and leans down so our faces are next to each other. He interwines our hands in front of my face,

"I got you. You're safe. I'm never going to let you go Emily. You're safe." I nod. He kisses my forehead. He puts his other arm around my back and pulls me closer to him. The Siphon's hovercraft follows us into another train tunnel.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara calls out, alerting Jack of our pursuer. Seth keeps us down.

"I think it'll be easier if we don't watch." Seth decides and I agree. I bury my head in his chest and he rests his chin on top of my head. He murmurs things softly to me, calming me down.

"Come on, come on, hold it together." Jack says to himself as I hear the spaceship scratching along the sides of the tunnel. "Oh, come on!" Jack yells in frustration as the familiar sound of a train horn goes. I gulp and bury my head closer to Seth.

"I love you Seth." I call out, just in case it's the last time I ever get to tell him that.

"I love you too, Emily." He replies.

"Faster, faster!" Seth yells at Jack. He holds me to his chest, giving up on the whole stay down thing. I whimper. His eyes fill with tears at the thought of losing me. "FASTER!"

"This is as fast as it goes!" Argues Jack. Sara does something to the car that makes it go faster and we manage to avoid the train, with seconds to spare, the spaceship and train not being so lucky and exploding. The last carriage of the burning train flies over our head. That was lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

We drive forward swiftly, trying to gain as much distance as possible. I hold Seth's hand tightly, scared to ever let go. We finally pull up and Jack gets out to take a look at the engine as the cars been making weird noises.

"No. We cannot trust him." Seth tells Sara, deciding to start speaking their telepathic conversation. I cock my head in confusion but Seth subtly ignores my questioning looks.

"I know we can... and we must." Sara replies, optimistic as always.

"If it's Jack you're talking about then you know you can trust him, right? He's my Uncle. And if you trust me, you trust him." I say pointedly to Seth, breaking our hands apart. Seth's about to reply, defend himself when we hear Jack chuckling sarcastically to himself.

"Couple of kids, big wad of cash, what could go wrong?" I look away from Seth and fold my arms causing him to groan in frustration.

"We know you're frustrated Jack Bruno-" Sara starts as Jack gets back into the car.

"-No. No more 'Jack Bruno this and Jack Bruno that'. I've been asking for answers-"

"-You already know the answers." Sara interrupts, frustration evident in her voice. Wow, never seen Sara wound up before. Must be all the stress. "My brother and I are indeed not from your planet." Oh god.

"So that's it. That's it? Mystery solved?! You just want me to believe that you two are aliens?" Jack asks, exasperatedly.

"It is the truth." Seth replies, confused that Jack didn't accept like I did. Just Seth's voice sends a twinge of regret inside me. Maybe I was being harsh. He's always been there for me. I have to support him, Jack hasn't exactly been the nicest to him. And he's leaving soon, I need to spend as much time with him not fighting and ignoring him. I sigh to myself, earning a few odd looks.

"Really? Well you don't look like aliens!" Jack argues.

"What does an alien look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asks, confused.

"You know what an alien looks like!" Jack starts. I face plant. Here we go. " They look like - like little green people. With antennas and laser guns and 'take me to your leader earthlings'." Jack exclaims making weird motions and noises.

"I told you that those programs were junk Jack. I mean, seriously?" I tell him, earning me a 'shut up' look. Sara and Seth look around confused by Jack's answer. Seth. He looks so cute, cocking his head in confusment, his piercing icy blue eyes filled with inquisition, his-Ok, I need to stop right now.

"You require some sort of proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence." Sara says, dazzled.

"Ya think? You can't just drop the 'We're aliens' bomb on someone. " Jack starts.

"Emily took the information pretty well." Seth says, still annoyed with me but using me to get at Jack. Really, Seth. OK, I'm _defiantly not_ apologising now.

 _"_ You knew?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah, I've kind of known since this morning." I say earning a evil look from Jack.

"Ok, your allowance just officially went down." He says.

"No fair!" I cry "You know I'm saving up to go to see Justin Bieber!"

"Well, then I'm doing your ears a favour." Jack says sternly. "Now I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe -" Jack changes the subject and then pauses because Sara is levitating some of the useless junk lose in the car, such as CD's, pens, etc. Jack's eyes flicker around suspiciously and nervously.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara says.

"Cool." I mutter, poking a CD that flies my way and giggling slightly. I notice Seth looking at me with a small, defeated smile that makes my heart break.

"That's impossible." Jack stutters, bringing me out of my trance.

"No, it's quite possible. On your planet as well as ours. You just don't do it as you haven't learnt to use your full brain capacity." sara informs.

"You mean I could do something like this?" I ask excitedly, marvelling at the floating objects.

"No, I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like you to stop." Jack mumbles. Sara puts her hand down, causing the objects to fall. I let out a moan and mutter not so quiet profanities and complain about what a woss Jack is.

"jack Bruno!" Sara cries and I look up to see the Siphon's spaceship lights. I shriek slightly. Jack tugs at the keys but the car doesn't start. Me and Seth find each others hands, not caring that we're fighting, just doing it subconsciously.

"Come on, come on." Jack growls as the lights draw nearer. I hold my breath, I am going to die. I look at Seth's face and see that he has paled, his blue eyes widened in fear, his body rigid. It takes all my willpower to not kiss him right there. Then the honk of a truck sounds as a normal everyday truck drives by. I sigh and pull my hand away from Seth's. Jack pulls the keys and the car starts. Really, now? Jack starts driving.

"We'll stop at the next town. eat, freshen up, fix the cab. Then we'll figure out what we'll do next." jack then tunes out, concentrating on driving. Seth turns towards me, nervously.

"Emily, I am sorry for offending you, I did not mean to. I am sorry. Please, will you forgive me?" I look up into his ice blue eyes and feel my body loosen. I throw my arms around his neck and bury my head on his shoulder, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry too. I over reacted. I love you." I tell him, his arms wrapping round my back, with him burying his face in my screwed up fishtail.

"I love you too Emily." He pulls back slightly, with me wondering what he's doing. He looks into my eyes and his intensions become clear. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms go one around my back the other hand, cupping my face. We become oblivious to the world, not noticing the cab stop, Jack look at us. I stare into his blue eyes and allow my head to inch forward, our lips brushing each other when...Jack coughs, alerting us of his watching. We spring apart in surprise. I glare at Jack. I mean seriously.

"What is going on here?" jack demands.

"Isn't it obvious. We are 'dating'" Seth says, the way he says dating sounding funny.

"Really Emily. I knew you were single but are you really desperate enough to have a fling with an _alien?"_ Jack questions.

"I'm not desperate." I spit. "I love him!" Jack's eyes narrow and Seth takes hold of my hand, in full display of Jack's view.

"I don't approve of this relationship." Jack growls.

"We didn't ask for your blessings." I snarl. "I don't care about what you think. You can't stop me."

"Fine, but you don't have long. Either Seth and Sara will be captured and dissected or they'll complete their mission and go home. To another planet. And you'll never see him again." Jack toys venomously. My eyes fill with tears at his words. He speaks the truth. Seth becomes overcome with anger.

"I love Emily an we will not allow your disapproval to keep us apart and I will not tolerate you making her upset. I love her! And I will protect her and keep her safe. Even from you Jack because sometimes you hurt her. How could you say something like that to someone you care about!?" Seth yells, his voice had been rising and his anger fueling. Jack is brought back to reality and see's how much he's hurt me.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Seth drapes an arm around me and I lean into him. Jack finally accepts his defeat, seeing how much I love Seth. "You two can be together for as long as we've got left but just...not too much PDA." Jack finishes, sighing, turning around and continuing driving.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Seth asks quietly. I look at him with tear filled eyes.

"How could I lose you now Seth? How can I let you travel light years away and just accept that I'll never see you again? How could I let you go?" I burst into tears and hide my face into Seth's chest. He murmurs things to me, that I find unrecognisable until I drift off into a sad, dreary sleep thinking only 'How could I ever let Seth go?'


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up, Seth is gently shaking me awake.

"Hey, Emily, we have arrived in a small town named Stoney Creek. We're at the garage." I nod sleepily and he presses a kiss against my forehead. I stand up and we walk outside. Jack was looking around to see if there was anybody there to fix the car. Oh ,right. The car. I turn around to look at it and my mouth falls open. It is real beat up. The wing mirrors are hanging, like they could fall off at any second, the car is dented and the tires are scuffed.

"Holy, son of a-"  
"Don't finish that sentence, Emily." Jack warns and I roll my eyes. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"We're closed." A beady, weedy voice sounds from behind me, causing me to jump. Seth puts his hand on my back as an old, oil-stained man appears.

"Oh, there you are." Jack mutters, as he turns around. "Look, I know you're closed, but we've experienced a little bit of car trouble-"

"We're still closed." The oily mechanic interrupts."Experience your car trouble when we're open."

"Look, we understand that and we'll do that next time, but this time we really need to-"

"Jack Bruno. The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to re-open business will be a significant amount of money." Sara informs Jack and I shake my head.

"Your sister is too good, sometimes." I mutter to Seth, who smiles hesitantly.

"Thanks...I think." I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Wait a minute."The oily mechanic, Eddie Cortez, asks. "Do I know you?"

"No." Jack insists "Absolutely not. You don't know them from anywhere." Smooth, Jack. Real smooth. "I'll pay you double rate."

"How about triple." The oily mecha-, Eddie Cortez jokes.

"Done." jack holds out the money and Mechanic man looks at it in surprise. He walks over to the car and looks at it strangely.

"What, you get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" He chuckles. "Poor rhino."

"poor rhino." jack cracks up and after a few seconds hesitation, Seth and Sara start this really weird laugh, that sounds totally fake. Mechanic and Jack turn around to look at they and Jack gives them this look that says 'STOP F***KING LAUGHING!' They stop instantly and I look up at Seth.

"Baby, I love you and all, so don't take this the wrong way, but...well, just never torture my ears like that again. It was horrid and weird." I tell him, kissing his cheek. He chuckles, a real chuckle.

"Alright, Emily, I promise." He quickly pecks my forehead and we both do this smile thing, where I smile at him and then he smiles back at me. Really cute cliché moment!

"I don't even know where to start with this." mechanic admits.

"Where you can start is with the front shocks and tight rods and patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust and if you have four tires, I'll take them too. But you got one hour." Jack lists and I roll my eyes. Fate decides to prove me right as one of the wing mirrors fall off. i smirk.

"And that could use a little work too." I joke. Eddie goes back to staring at the car as we walk out. Seth takes my hand as we stroll across to this call diner, across the road. When we walk in, it's like being hit by the 60's. There's someone singing some country music and bright lights and waitresses in short, pale pink dresses.

"Come on." jack guides us off as we begin to move around the restaurant, dodging dancing couples. "Over here." Jack motions to a table. "Come on sit, sit." We sit down at the rounded table. I'm next to Seth and Jack, Sara in between them. I lean on Seth, wanting to savour however much longer I had with him. He seems to get the message, as he kisses my forehead and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Sara spins around to face Jack, her face plastered with hurt and confusion.

"I hope you do not act on walking out the back door of Ray's and leave Stoney Creek, never to look back at us again."

"H-how do you now that?" Jack stutters and I cross my arms in anger.

"Jack! How could you even think of that?" I feel Seth's arm tighten around me and I know he's hurt too. I take his spare hand in my own and squeeze it, letting him know I don't agree with Jack. jack raises an eyebrow.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy." Seth informs Jack, coldly. "She can read the minds of those nearest to her."

"Really?" Jack mocks. "Well, here, on earth, we call it _very rude._ Don't do that."

"jack, she can't _help_ it." I tell him, exasperatedly, but he just ignores me. then a blonde waitress walks over.

"hi and welcome to Ray's. I'm Tina and I'm going to be your sever today." Seth and Sara look up at her in confusion, probably because of her strong Tennessee accent. "Well, look at the 3 of ya'll." She muses and I swear I nearly stop breathing.

"W-what'd you mean?" jack asks nervously. "They-They look like three, normal,innocent, all-american teenage kids." Smooth, Jack. Real smooth.

"Well, they look like they rolled in a pig pen right before dinner, was all I was sayin'" Tina defends. I take a good look at all of us. She's right. We're covered in dirt and dust and ash. Just lovely.

"Evening Tina." A rat faced officer walks in and over to our waitress.

"Ah, Sheriff Anthony, your tables waiting for you. How about I send round your order of blueberry pies? **(I can't hear what she says at that point but it had** ** _something_** **to do with pies, I swear.)**

"Sounds good." He replies and him and his officers slope off to their table. Tina turns back to us.

"Now why don't you three come with me and we'll get y'all cleaned up, now." I glance at Jack, who is shuffling awkwardly. Man, he sucks at this 'acting casual' thing. Seth, Sara and I stand up and Jack nods at us.

"Hurry back." He murmurs. Seth puts his hand on my back and Tina leads us off. I take a last glance at Jack and see him on his phone. Typical guy.

"Now, it's just in here for you girls, s'alright? And, son, y'all just need to head over there." Tina says indicating to two rooms on the corridor. I feel Seth tense up behind me.

"I wish to stay with them."Seth commands and Tina shakes her head.

"It'll only be for a minute." I touch Seth's arm and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you in a sec, Seth. Alright?" I smile and he sighs, nodding. Me and Sara walk into the girls bathroom. I look in the mirror and sigh. My fishtail is hanging loosely at my back. I undo it and splash some water in my hair and run my fingers through it. I scrub some dirt from my jeans and hoodie and splash my face.

"My brother really likes you, you know, Emily Geanson." Sara states, matter-of-factly.

"I really like him, too." I whisper, blushing slightly.

"he'll be very sad when we leave you on Earth." She says carefully and I sigh.

"I'm going to be sad, as well." I sigh and close my eyes. I feel tears fill up my eyes, but I don't wipe them away.

"I am so sorry, Emily Geanson. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sara exclaims and I shake my head.

"I love him, Sara. I don't want-I don't want him to go." I wail as tears slide down my cheeks. Sara hugs me and I hug her back. She's become so much like a sister to me, I'll miss her so much as well. "We should probably get going, or Seth'll storm in here, looking for us." I sniffle and Sara nods, smiling warmly. She gives me a squeeze before walking out. I splash some water on my face, wipe my sleeve across my nose and walk out. Seth is standing rigidly outside, though he instantly relaxes when he sees me. he strides over and hugs me, burring his face in my hair.

"I don't like it when you are gone." Seth mumbles into my neck. "I don't like it when you are not with me. I can't protect you." We pull away and I lean in slowly. Seth smiles and starts to lean in too. Soon our lips meet in the middle. It's my first kiss with a guy and it's special. And forget the crap people tell you about fireworks and sparks- man, it's freaking explosions and nuclear bombs! It didn't last for long, maybe 5 seconds, but it's the most sweet and beautiful thing ever. We pull away and Seth is blushing slightly.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back. I peck his lips quickly and he pouts when I pull away. I sniff the air and my face lights up.

"Seth, the food's here!" I squeal and he rolls his eyes, allowing me to pull him over to the table. We sit down, me cuddling into Seth. He hesitantly picks up a fork and prods a burger. I burst out laughing. "Baby, you eat it with your hands, like this." I demonstrate by taking a bite out of my own. He picks up his own, with both hands and cautiously lowers it to his jaw. he takes a huge mouithful and grins.

"Tis his show gwod." He exclaims with a mouthful of food.

"If you think this is good, then wait until you try strawberry ice cream." I tell him matter-of-factly. " .Life." He raises an eyebrow.

"Which do you love more? Me or strawberry ice cream?" Seth asks and I mock thinking.

"Well, that's a hard choice." I muse and Seth raises an eyebrow.

"Can you be persuaded?" He asks and I smirk.

"Perhaps."He sweeps in and attaches our lips. The kiss is slightly dominant and needy but at the same time rather sweet and tender. He sucks on my lips and nips them lightly, causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulls away, smirking.

"Well? Who wins?" He asks.

"I think it would have to be the ice cream." Seth goes to speak again but Jack decides to speak.

"You know, I think it would be best for everyone if-"

"If me and Seth found another ride?" Sara finishes. Seth leans down to whisper in my ear, his lips caressing my earlobe.

"This is not over. I'll finish with you later." I giggle slightly. Is it bad that I'm looking forward to it.

"Seriously. You gotta stop doing that." Jack scolds.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you're scared and confused, from all that has occurred today..."

"I'm not scared and confused." Jack defends and I raise an eyebrow. "Just a little confused..." He trails off. "Bottom line is, you guys need someone who can help. Like NASA or the air force, not me!"

"Jack! We're so not leaving them!" I scold and he glares at me. "If Seth and Sara stay here then so do I." Seth wraps an arm around my shoulders protectively and challengingly raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"jack Bruno, if you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy."

"I'm just trying to be honest, OK? I'm the wrong guy!" Jack reasons.

"A wise human once said you are what you think you are." Sara tells him.

"Well, why don't you find that guy and ask him?"Jack asks, his voice raising slightly.

"It was the 's unavailable." Seth tells him mockingly and I muffle my laughs with my fist. Me and dry humour result in a laughing fit. Seth smirks down at me, amused, with an eyebrow raised.

"Jack Bruno, how is it that humans can be so large in size...and yet feel so small inside?" Sara asks, despairingly. She places her hand on Jacks. "Maybe you need help too, jack Bruno." And then, the phone rings.


End file.
